ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Duelists: Villainous Vengeance
Legendary Duelists: Villainous Vengeance is a Duelist Pack created by Sanokal K-T. Description * Horrifying devices that attack the souls of monsters! In his Duel with , used these devilish creatures to weaken Mai and her monsters as he prepared to summon the mighty " "! * Make your opponents see the light! The manipulated and his " " Deck to see into the future, and new "Arcana Force" monsters that allow you to manipulate the future combine with the leeching power of his " " Field Spell Card! * Control both the light and the darkness! Bring out 's pair of Incan dragons, " " and " " even more easily than before with their two children – "Sun Serpent Capac" and "Moon Serpent Ocllo" and prepare to summon your mighty " ". * Assemble monsters to Xyz Summon Rank 4 monsters! 's " s" revolve around and scores of zero and can sap cards or attack points from the opponent! * Ferocious predatory plants are overgrowing the field! 's " s" seed the field with that reduce their s and enable the powerful effects of s that can use those counters to devastate the opponent's monsters. Features * Includes members/support for the " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", and " archetypes. Breakdown Each pack contains 5 cards. The set contains 56 cards: * 9 Ultra Rares * 8 Super Rares * 10 Rares * 29 Commons List }の | Rare | |- | LEDV-EN027 | Mark of the Immortal | の | Common | |- | LEDV-EN028 | | インティ | Common | |- | LEDV-EN029 | | クイラ | Common | |- | LEDV-EN030 | | | Super Rare | |- | LEDV-EN031 | | の | Common | |- | LEDV-EN032 | | アスカトル | Common | |- | LEDV-EN033 | | スーパイ | Common | |- | LEDV-EN034 | Umbral Horror Necromancer | アンブラル・ネクロマンサー | Ultra Rare | |- | LEDV-EN035 | Umbral Horror Ghast | アンブラル・ギャスト | Rare | |- | LEDV-EN036 | Umbral Horror Geist | アンブラル・ガイスト | Rare | |- | LEDV-EN037 | Umbral Horror Corruption | アンブラル・コラプション | Common | |- | LEDV-EN038 | Umbral Upheaval Virus | － －アップヒーバルウィルス | Super Rare | |- | LEDV-EN039 | | １０４ シャイニング | Common | |- | LEDV-EN040 | | １０４ アンブラル | Super Rare | |- | LEDV-EN041 | | アンブラル・グール | Common | |- | LEDV-EN042 | | アンブラル・アンフォーム | Common | |- | LEDV-EN043 | | －バリアンズ・フォース | Common | |- | LEDV-EN044 | Predaplant Pterophophal | プテロフォファル | Ultra Rare | |- | LEDV-EN045 | Predaplant Ultracularia | ウルトラクラリア | Super Rare | |- | LEDV-EN046 | Predaplant Aldrovader | アルトロベイダー | Rare | |- | LEDV-EN047 | Predapolymerization | | Super Rare | |- | LEDV-EN048 | Predaprison | | Rare | |- | LEDV-EN049 | | スターヴ・ヴェノム・フュージョン・ドラゴン | Common | |- | LEDV-EN050 | | オフリス・スコーピオ | Common | |- | LEDV-EN051 | | ダーリング・コブラ | Common | |- | LEDV-EN052 | | スキッド・ドロセーラ | Common | |- | LEDV-EN053 | | フライ・ヘル | Common | |- | LEDV-EN054 | | | Common | |- | LEDV-EN055 | | | Common | |- |}